The Voice (Season 27):
The twenty-seventh season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 16, 2024 on NBC. Shakira and Pharrell Williams returned as coaches. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Shakira, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Stevie Nicks for Team Adam, Selena Gomez for Team Shakira, Jay Z for Team Pharrell, and Chad Kroeger for Team Blake. Dan Reynolds was the universal mentor for all teams during the Knockout Rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped June 10-12, 2024, began airing when the season premiered on September 16, 2024. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (September 16)' 'Episode 2 (September 17)' 'Episode 3 (September 23)' 'Episode 4 (September 24)' 'Episode 5 (September 30)' 'Episode 6 (October 1)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 7, 8, 14, & 15. Season twenty-seven's battle round advisors are Stevie Nicks for Team Adam, Selena Gomez for Team Shakira, Jay Z for Team Pharrell, and Chad Kroeger for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 27. For the knockouts, Dan Reynolds was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 21 & 22, 2024. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 28, 29, & 30) The Live Playoffs will air on October 28, 29, & 30, 2024 and will comprise episodes 13, 14, and 15 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 4 & 5) The Top 12 performed on Monday, November 4, 2024, with results following on Tuesday, November 5, 2024. iTunes bonuses were given to Hailey Gilman & Tianna Heckman for their studio recordings of "If I Were a Boy"& "If It Makes You Happy" reaching the #6 & #7 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (November 11 & 12) The Top 10 performed on Monday, November 11, 2024, with results following on Tuesday, November 12, 2024. iTunes bonuses were given to Max McKee & Carin Dowling for their studio recordings of "I Can't Make You Love Me" & "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" reaching the #6 & #8 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Shakira Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Shakira Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received Artists' appearances in other media *Miya Serrano sang in the Blind Auditions of Season 22 but failed to turn any chairs. *Blake Harvey & Mick Shephard sang in the Blind Auditions of Season 26 but failed to turn any chairs.